


building a better life

by Kanari



Series: a second chance to make amends [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanari/pseuds/Kanari
Summary: There is a version of this story where, despite the new players, the end result remains the same. Pieces are set and the game plays out as it did before. All the way to the end.This is not that version of the story. In this one, they change everything.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom & Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood, Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Series: a second chance to make amends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	building a better life

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem a bit random but it would not leave my head. Enjoy!

There is a version of this story where, despite the new players, the end result remains the same.

In this story, the Potters still die in 1981. Peter still betrays them. Sirius still gets blamed and arrested. Voldemort is still defeated. Harry still hailed as the Boy Who Lived.

The pieces are set the same as they were the first time around.

Except Harry Potter doesn't get sent to live with his aunt Petunia.

Holly Evans is twenty when she becomes guardian to her nephew. She doesn't have much, is far too young, and is unprepared.

But she loves Harry. So much.

* * *

Harry never meets Lyra Black.

She'd followed Regulus into that cave just as she'd followed him into the Death Eaters.

Sirius had cornered her, not a year out of school, in an ally next to a loud muggle pub and asked why she'd join Him. He couldn't understand it at the time, she was so young (Regulus was so young).

Lyra had looked so sad when she'd reminded him of a conversation long ago on a nice summer day next to a castle and a lake.

"He'll do the right thing in the end. I have to be there for him when he does."

And although she didn't mean it in a way that hurt, it still did when she calmly stated: "I can't leave him like you did."

It had hurt so much Sirius apparated away not a second after she'd said it.

Years later, sitting in a cell, he'd remember this moment as the last time he ever spoke to her. Sitting in that cell for a crime he didn't commit, he'd realise that he left her just as he did his brother and they'd both paid for it.

Harry hears stories about her anyways.

Holly misses her every day.

* * *

The first time Harry meets David Wood he is two and then doesn't again until he is five.

It isn't David's decision to stay away that long. Just as Lyra followed Regulus, David follows Remus. And Remus isn't ready. So they stay away. They travel. Remus comes to terms with what happened. Many full moons pass. David stays.

Holly sends them letters. Pictures of Harry weigh the envelopes down. Remus learns that Sirius was not a traitor. He cries. They try to help him but without Peter, Sirius stays where he is. David cries too.

Holly and Harry live in a house that David helped pay for. It's small but the garden is large and overlooks rolling fields. There are four bedrooms but two are never used. Harry is always curious about them so Holly tells him stories.

She tells him stories like she used to when she was a child to her sister. Except these stories have already happened.

She tells him of four friends and their adventures through Hogwarts. She tells him stories of four other friends and thinks these stories are poor substitutes. Harry loves them. Regulus and his dad are his favourites.

Holly tells him stories of a sister. She tells him so many that everything blends at times and she says 'he' instead of 'she'. Harry doesn't notice but Holly does.

David and Remus come back. Remus is worried.

Harry greats them with a smile. He knows these men from the stories his aunt tells and he already loves them.

* * *

Harry grows up happy.

This story, despite the changes, remains the same.

Pieces are set and the game plays out as it did before. All the way to the end. Harry goes to Hogwarts and it all goes the way to did the first time. So many die, so many suffer. The addition of Holly, David and Lyra has no outstanding affect.

* * *

This is not that version of the story. In this one, they change everything.


End file.
